


I Love You

by HellAndHighWaters



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its 1 in the morning why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAndHighWaters/pseuds/HellAndHighWaters
Summary: “I love you.”They were said so casually , Klaus was fairly sure they had just slipped out. Yet, they still caused him to do a double take. He couldn’t help it. That wasn’t exactly the most common phrase in his messed up, shitshow of a life. And really, this was likely the last place one might expect to hear such a thing.





	I Love You

“I love you.”

They were said so casually , Klaus was fairly sure they had just slipped out. Yet, they still caused him to do a double take. He couldn’t help it. That wasn’t exactly the most common phrase in his messed up, shitshow of a life. And really, this was likely the last place one might expect to hear such a thing.

The year was 1968, a good twenty years before he was even supposed to be born. He was a soldier, in a war he really had no cause to be in. Why, one might ask, would he stay in a situation like that, especially when he had a time machine readily available, tucked away under his bunk back at their camp?

Well, that answer was simple.

He’d fallen in love with a boy.

Now, he most definitely would not consider himself to the boy crazy sort. Sure, he’d had boyfriends before, and even a few girlfriends, if he could even really call his former lovers that. Most had lasted less than a week, a few, less than a night. He had experienced physical attraction before, sure. He’d done his fair share of sleeping around, but with those informal flings, he hadn’t exactly just thrown the word ‘love’ around freely with them. No, in most of those situations, he was fairly sure that love wasn’t something either of them expected from their arrangements.

But this, this wasn’t like his previous relationships in any way, shape or form.

“Hey.”

A gentle hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. He blinked, forcing himself back to reality, where his rather anxious looking boyfriend was looking at him, almost as if he was waiting for a response.

Dave Katz. A man, better than any man that Klaus had ever known. Sweet, kind, vulnerable, and so very, very lovely. He’d never known anyone like him. He was the reason that Klaus stayed. He was the reason Klaus fought a war he already knew the outcome of, endured the ghosts, the withdrawal, the pain and suffering.

Being with Dave was worth everything to him and more.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Klaus cut his worrying boyfriend off with a gentle kiss, which caught the other off guard. He always seemed so surprised when Klaus kissed him.Was it truly that shocking that he would want to kiss such a beautiful man?

The kiss was gentle, though persistent. Once he pulled back, he couldn’t help but smile at the deep blush that had spread across his lover’s face. He took a moment to carefully take in his face, doing everything he could to commit it to memory. He wanted to keep the picture in his mind forever, those beautiful blue eyes, the smile that lit up the room, the adorable scrunch of the nose. It took literally everything in Klaus’s power for him not to simply close the space between them and kiss his beautiful boyfriend again and again.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
